1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is typically used for a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A large-capacity rechargeable battery is widely used as a power supply for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and the like.
Recently, a high-power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte having high energy density has been developed, and the high-power rechargeable battery is configured as a large-capacity battery module by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series so as to be used for devices requiring large amounts of power, such as a motor drive of an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, and the like.
Further, one battery module is configured by a plurality of rechargeable batteries which are generally connected to each other in series, and the rechargeable battery may be formed in a cylindrical shape, a prismatic or square shape, or the like.
If an abnormal reaction occurs in a rechargeable battery having a case formed of a material such as a metal, an internal pressure may be increased, and there is a risk of ignition or explosion.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.